


Proposals

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Drabbles - Disenchantment [2]
Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: I wrote this and the other drabble last night (this one second) and I have a couple more I may or may not post. I just really want this tag to be filled up. Let's go lesbians!
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Mora the Mermaid
Series: Drabbles - Disenchantment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Proposals

When she had said she wanted to rule with no King, Bean hadn’t realized how difficult ruling a kingdom is. She still doesn’t believe she necessarily needs a King, just a partner. Someone to help her rule Dreamland.

Which is why, a few months after finding her long lost love, she proposed. She hadn’t been planning to, not right then at least, but Mora had just looked so cute trying on one of Beans old dresses.

“Mora, my god, you’re so cute. Will you marry me?” She asked, impulsively.

Mora clasped her hands together and squealed, “Of course I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
